Final Fantasy:The Fight For A Dream
by Shatterstar
Summary: A man named Sagion has strange premonitions of the future world....this build together to create the most time-bending,plot-twisting adventure of all time
1. ~Prologue~

  
Final Fantasy:The Fight For A Dream  
  
Prologue:  
  
Dusk approached,and a stormy night was brewing,not exactly what you'd call the greatest   
of weather.A man in a dark cape and robe was walking across the streets of what was once known as  
Midgar,but is now known as Makotown,the only city on this planet which still produces the   
unused energy souce called Mako.The man was searching for an answer,an answer to whom he was,  
and what his purpose in life was.To him,all was forgotten and unknown,all he knows is what he was  
created for,to destroy.This man has no idea what his creator meant by this,what was he supposed  
to destroy?and how was he supposed to do so?Still with all these unknown questions,he still   
wanders the Makocity in hope to find these answers......  
All of a sudden,a flame broils through the city.The man looks from the sky,and sees a   
craft with a man in a blue robe standing on the crafts wing laughing.The man in the dark   
cape jumps with great alititude and lands beside the man in the blue robe on the wing.  
"Who are you?And why are the attack this city!?",the man in the dark cape asked.  
the blue robed man glares at the man in the dark cape.  
"I am Kronius,controller of all power,and dark force!This town is producing my one   
weakness,Mako energy,thus,I might destroy it!".The man in the dark cape stares at Kronius.  
"You're taking many helpless lives just for your own benefit of rule....you're pathetic."  
Kronius glares at the mysterious dark caped man.  
"You do not know who you are messing with,young fool,you shall die for your ignorance!"  
Kronius casts lightning magic on the dark caped man and he falls from the wing of the craft.  
The mysterious Dark caped man is knocked out on the ground with flames disentegrating the   
city........  
  
Sagion wakes up in shock of another premonition."Who IS this darked caped man....why   
does he keep appearing in my dreams!?."  
Sagion is a young man with extraordinary power hidden within him that even he doesn't   
know of yet.He can even see through the future,but only at the way things stand if nothing   
changes it.500 years after Cloud's expedition of saving the planet from Sephiroth,in the former   
town of Nibelheim,Sagion lives his normal life.3 days from now he will be leaving to join   
SOLDIER,the semi-army of Shinra,the company which was once put down,then once again rebuilt   
by great great,great,ect. grand-nephew of Rufus,Rolfald F. Shinra.Alot has changed since   
Rufus's death.Shinra has preserved the world of pollution and devastation,but at times   
still looks for the "Promised Land."  
But something seems wrong to Sagion,all these dreams and premonitions,he feels something   
will happen once he joins SOLDIER,something that has to do with this dark caped man and this   
Kronius guy.But he will not know for sure until things become more clear.....   
  



	2. ~Chapter 1~

Final Fantasy:The Fight For A Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sagion is preparing to leave to join SOLDIER,where he hopes all his secrets and pemonitions will be revealed.He begins packing all his stuff,such as the "Demon Slayer",his deadly sword,which has a golden handle,an emblem on a dragon across the handle,and all down the blade has ancient text describing the sword's holy power.It is said to be the blade of the capturier of the king of all dragons,"Bahamut",and was given to Sagion by his father.He also packs his materia,with all types of magic from "Ice3" to the king of summons,the deadly "Knights of The Round",all of which were passed down by his father.  
  
Once he is finished packing up,there is a bus waiting for him outside.Sagion rushes outdoors and boards the bus in time before it leaves.  
  
"This the bus for those joining SOLDIER?",Sagion asked the driver.The driver looks at him with raises one of his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"What other bus would it be!?Like anything else comes around here!",the driver shouted at Sagion.Sagion didn't like the driver's sound of sarcasm and the way he outbursted at him,but he kept it to himself and found a seat next to a black man,who was pretty big at size,but looked right around Sagion's age,25.The man turned and looked at Sagion with a smile.  
  
"Hi there,my name's Tyrell,what's yours?".Tyrell extended his hand out and Sagion shaked hands with him.  
  
"The name's Sagion,I'm going to join SOLDIER to help answer some strange questions of my premonitions.".Tyrell looked at Sagion for a moment,baffled.  
  
"Premonitions?,what kind of premonitions?",Tyrell asked in confusion.  
  
"Well,there's this man in a dark cape who is supposebly killed by some guy in a quest for power,strange,ain't it?",Sagion said.  
  
"Yes,very strange.What makes you think joining SOLDIER will help you?",Tyrell asked.  
  
"Well,maybe somebody will have some sort of answer,"Sagion replied,"But I'm not quite sure,but I think something will build up from it.Say,what are you joining in for?"  
  
"Well,my parents were killed by an assassain,I was hoping to get the training I needed to get back at him,besides,there's nothing more I can do with my life,I was left all alone to make my own desicions in life,so I decided to do the one thing that burned in my heart,to get back at the assassain.",Tyrell answered.  
  
"Wow,that's pretty deep,well,best of luck to you,I guess.",Sagion said.  
  
Before their discussion could continue any further,the bus stopped at a building which looked almost like a concentration camp mixed with the army reserve...definetly not the place you'd want to spend a family vacation at,it looks almost like the type of place Vegeta looks for to train....eck,not pretty at all,but oh well,enough senseless babble.All the SOLDIER recruits got offa the bu and were standing in a straight line in front of what was more than likely a drill sargeant.Now,it's time for the SOLDIER training....er...work...er...torture,to begin. 


End file.
